Calaveras (SMCU)
Calaveras is the second eldest of the Ayakashi Sisters. In Sailor Moon Omega, she became a member of the Kuiper Belt Senshi as Sailor Haumea. Profile Calaveras is a member of the Ayakashi Sisters and is the most arrogant of the Sisters. Appearance Calaveras has light brown hair and light brown eyes. She wears her hair in a bun and with a big gold ribbon in it. Her outfit consists of a golden sleeveless top, a red sailor-like collar, gold bracelets on her wrists, a red skirt, and golden boots. Biography Frozen Stars Calaveras and the Ayakashi Sisters are members of the Black Moon Clan. After the defeat and destruction of the Black Moon Clan’s leader Death Phantom in Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight, the Ayakashi Sisters are left with no master. At one time between'' The Last Starlight and ''Frozen Stars, the sisters signed a deal to become the minions of a mysterious entity named Princess Snow Kaguya, who plans to turn the Earth into a frozen wasteland. The Ayakashi Sisters are stationed in Norway where they encounter Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. Calaveras and her elder sister Petz are the first of the sisters to encounter and battle the Senshi, until they are frozen into ice blocks by the arrival of Elsa, the Snow Queen. Sometime later, Calaveras and Petz are released from the ice and they realized that their sisters Koan and Berthier had turned good. They rushed to Elsa’s Winter Mansion in Arendal to hold them hostage and carry them to Princess Snow Kaguya’s gigantic ice castle. After Princess Snow Kaguya’s defeat, they attempt to turn Koan and Berthier evil again, but with the combined powers of Sailor Moon and Elsa, they are healed with Moon Crystal Power, turning them good as well. The sisters rebuild Princess Snow Kaguya’s comet and set off on it to find a new place to live. Calaveras eventually ran a cosmetic shop with her sisters in Dysnomia, a moon of the dwarf planet Eris. Plight of the Firefly Calaveras and the Ayakashi Sisters reappear in Plight of the Firefly when the Outer Senshi arrive at their cosmetic shop in Dysnomia. The Sisters lead the Outer Senshi to a secret room where Calaveras channels the spirits of Sapphire and Diamond, who died in the events of Tuxedo Mask: the Last Starlight, to converse with the other sisters and the Outer Senshi''.'' Sailor Crusade Calaveras and the Ayakashi Sisters are still working at their cosmetic shop in Dysnomia when the moon is attacked by the Shadow Galactica Legion. Calaveras heads to the shop’s secret room to channel the spirits of Prince Diamond, Sapphire and Rubeus to join the battle with the legion. When Berthier is killed by Sailor Aluminium Siren, she asks Calaveras, Koan and Petz to go into hiding in Eris before dying. The sisters then head to Eris, but not before the eldest sister Petz gets killed by Sailor Lead Crow. Calaveras and Koan later encounter the Sailor Crusaders who battle the legion, eventually expelling them from Dysnomia and destroying Sailor Aluminium Siren with the Crusader Asteroid Arrow. In outer space, Sailor Galaxia discovers the Ayakashi Sisters’ comet heading towards Eris and shoots five yellow projectiles at it, causing a big explosion of light that presumably destroyed the comet. In fact, Calaveras and Koan are transported to Galaxia’s domain, where they fight Galaxia only to have their Star Seeds extracted. Before dying, Calaveras tells Galaxia that her reign will somehow end. Sailor Galaxia is eventually purified and she returned the stolen Star Seeds to their previous owners, including the Ayakashi Sisters. After the Crusade, the revived Ayakashi Sisters return to their cosmetic store, which is visited by Sailor Galaxia, the Sailor Starlights and the Sailor Crusaders. Powers Weapons * Dark Beaut – A whip-like weapon that is later changed into a chain-like weapon called the Haumea Beaut in'' Sailor Moon Omega. It is used to perform Haumea Stinging Strike. Attacks * Dark Power ** Haumea Stinging Strike – similar to Sailor Venus’ Love Chain, performed as Sailor Haumea with the Haumea Beaut. ** Haumea Luminous Shower – as Sailor Haumea Trivia * According to ''Sailor Moon Omega, Calaveras is the only member of the Ayakashi Sisters to not convert to Christianity. * In a few instances, Calaveras is shown to demonstrate beatboxing abilities. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Ayakashi Sisters Category:Black Moon Clan Category:Kuiper Belt Senshi Category:Taurus Category:Villains Category:Healed Villains Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Kuiper Belt Senshi (SMCU) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War